Projekt Powrotu
by Karah Amell
Summary: Na świecie dzieją się dziwne rzeczy. Clay budzi się do życia w ciele jednego z templariuszy, co nie do końca mu się podoba. Odkrywa, że Abstergo ma na celowniku nastolatkę, która notorycznie, ale nieznacząco łamie prawo. Dlaczego tak ważna jest Karla? Czym jest Projekt Powrotu?
1. Prolog

Są takie chwilę, kiedy jedyne co może pomóc człowiekowi, to natychmiastowe i gwałtowne pozbycie się ciała wroga za pomocą niszczarki do papierów.

Oczywiście teoretycznie.

Clay dość szybko doszedł do wniosku, że co jak co, ale niszczarka do papierów nie da rady. Cokolwiek by nie powiedzieć nie był świrem, by uwierzyć w pierwszy pomysł, na który wpadł. No dobrze. Był świrem, ale nie aż takim.

Naukowiec, mimo że już trup, uparcie krwawił, co strasznie denerwowało Clay'a. Jak każdy mózgowiec powinien umrzeć szybko, a ten tutaj nie dość, że próbował się bronić, to jeszcze zachlapał mu koszulę szpitalną krwią do tego stopnia, że ze schludnej bieli, Clay miał na sobie tylko i wyłącznie koszulkę w czerwony wzór, przedstawiający... Clay nie był pewien co przedstawiał ten wzór, ale wiedział, że mu się nie podoba.

W gruncie rzeczy, dzięki temu doktorkowi, i zresztą innym również (w chwili obecnej malowniczo rozmazani byli na ścianie. Kaczmarek nie bardzo to planował, no ale stało się), miał znowu ciało. No dobrze, nie swoje rzecz jasna. Jego oryginale ciało było już dawno pokarmem dla robaków. Niejasno podejrzewał, że mógł nie mieć nawet nagrobka, ale jakoś go to nie interesowało.

Nowe ciało należało do niedoszłej roślinki, która dotychczas była podtrzymywana przy życiu za pomocą różnorakiej maszynerii. O ile wyczytał z animusa, wyglądał teraz jak jakiś chłopaczek koło dwudziestki, który był zresztą synem jednego ze sponsorów Abstrego. Heh, to nawet zabawne było, całe to opętanie i zaskoczone wrzaski naukowców, którzy chcieli sprawdzić, czy takowe ciało jest nośnikiem wspomnień. Co prawda osobowość i wspomnienia mieszały mu się z tym drugim, jednak... Clay był Clay'em i to się liczyło.

Animus dał mu wiele. Naprawdę. Gdyby nie ta maszyna, nie udałoby mu się przetrwać. Mniejsza o to w jakim stanie, jednak ważne to, że teraz mógł używać przywłaszczonego ciała.

Odchrząknął.

- Clay Kaczmarek. - no głos też nieźle działał. Co prawda bolała go krtań, widocznie ten umarlak za dychę naprawdę nie używał niczego sensownego w swoim ciele. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Nogi i ręce jednak działały znakomicie, co nieco go zaskoczyło. Widocznie bogaty goguś miał naprawdę dobrą opiekę w prywatnym szpitalu dla kasiastych.

Clay zamknął oczy. Znów czuł się dziwacznie, jakby nie sobą. Przed pół godziny miał podobne uczucie, które szybko minęło. Miał nadzieję, że prędzej czy później mu przejdzie. Był Clay'em... Nie Gabrielem Hollender.

Potrząsnął głową.

Mniejsza, z samym sobą będzie walczył później. Niedaleko salki z animusem widniało pomieszczenie laboratoryjne. Tam poszuka się najpierw. Pomieszczenie było sterylne i okrutnie białe. Clay stwierdził, że co jak co, ale tego koloru ma po dziurki w nosie. Przez moment zastanawiał się, czy przypadkiem nie napisać na ścianie krwią jakiegoś napisu, ale stwierdził, że to głupota. I tak musiał zająć się w pierwszej kolejności kamerami, co było przez pewien czas problemem, aż przypomniał sobie, jak się poruszać. Nauka chodzenia od nowa to była katorga.

Biurko, regał, komputer. Żadnej roślinki, dywanika, czy ramki ze zdjęciem, okazujące, że Templariusz tutaj rezydujący jest choćby w połowie człowiekiem. Clay kopnął ze złością ciało. Palant próbował wezwać ochronę. Dopiero, kiedy Clay oderwał mu place, połamane już oczywiście, od znacznika, stwierdził, że przesadził.

Boże, naprawdę musi zrobić ze sobą porządek. Dwie osobowości, nawet powoli scalające się ze sobą, to nie jest dobry pomysł.

Usiadł przy komputerze i zastanowił się szybko. Właściciel ciała miał rozległą wiedzę na temat komputerów. No, przynajmniej lepszą niż sam Kaczmarek. Ciekawe kim był, zanim stał się warzywkiem.

A zresztą...

Ekran piknął. Clay z nieprzyjemnym uśmieszkiem wyszukiwał coraz więcej danych. Zabawne, miał nawet dostęp do konta internetowego, a na nim kilka zer. Kilka nazwisk, mniejsza z nimi teraz. Powykańcza ich później. Kilka dokumentów. Szkoda, że nie ma żadnego nośnika i nie ma gdzie to zgrać. Wolałby przyjrzeć się temu na spokojnie, ale jak się nie ma co się lubi, to...

- No tak. To się kradnie co popadnie - mruknął do siebie. Wyciągnął jednostkę centralną i usunął dość gwałtownie obudowę. Nie był dokładnie pewny, co wyciąga, ale pamięć ciała odpowiadała mu, że to coś zwie się dysk i że mu się przyda. Clay czuł się trochę jak idiota, ale przynajmniej nie gada już urywanymi zdaniami i wie mniej więcej, o co mu chodzi. Wystarczy przypomnieć sobie, co gadał podczas rozmów z Desmondem...

"Słońce... Twój syn"...

Co to do cholery znaczy? Nie pamiętał. Nie do końca. Desmond był trupem? Przecież rozmawiał z nim, starał się z nim rozmawiać po swojej śmierci. I po jego śmierci... Pamiętał z tego tylko urywki.

Swoją drogą on naprawdę...?

Nie. W to jakoś nie mógł uwierzyć. Za twardy zawodnik z tego Miles'a. Dodatkowo miał dobrą paczkę ludzi zaufanych. Pamiętał jego umysł. Laleczka o jasnych włosach, cwaniak w okularkach i ostra babka od komputerów. Dowie się, choćby po to, by wiedzieć, co powinien robić później.

Przechodząc w szybie zauważył swoje odbicie.

- To tak wyglądasz... - skrzywił się - Wyglądam.

Był wysoki, wyższy niż sam Clay. Ciemnowłosy, z wąsikiem, którego miał zamiar przy najbliższej okazji się pozbyć. Nie był zbyt piękny, szczerze mówiąc. Twarz była jakby trupia, sina i wychudła, włosy matowe i cienkie, a dodatkowo zbyt mały nos i zbyt wielkie usta stanowczo do siebie nie pasowały. No nic, tego raczej już nie zmieni. W gruncie rzeczy nawet, gdyby wyglądał jak Gollum, to by się cieszył.

Zaraz, co to jest Gollum? Clay zamrugał, po czym wzruszył ramionami. Następnie, przywłaszczając sobie cudze spodnie, wyszedł wreszcie na wolność.


	2. Rozdział 1 - Karla, co tym razem?

Wiedziałam, że drżę.

Sala policyjna jak zwykle była zatłoczona. Mundurowi łazili w tą i z powrotem, jakby chcieli być w kilku miejscach na raz. Okręciłam niebieskawy lok na palcu i prowokująco strzeliłam balonem z gumy do żucia.

Posterunkowy Spaślak jak zwykle przyszedł spóźniony. Był tak gruby, że to było aż niewiarygodne, że mieści się w to niebieskie wdzianko. Małe, podejrzliwe oczka tylko strzeliły w moim kierunku, by następnie, popatrzeć na plik dokumentów.

- Karla Beckett, jak zwykle - oznajmił, podpierając okrągła głowę na dłoni i tylko leniwie przerzucając kartki. Lubiłam jego brak zainteresowania wszystkim. Posterunkowy Golonka zawsze wyglądał, jakby dopiero wstał z kacem i właśnie miał taki stosunek do życia.

- Masz siedemnaście lat i jesteś chyba jedyną osobą, co jest tutaj średnio dwa razy w tygodniu, wiesz? - zapytał od niechcenia, zamknął teczkę i popatrzył na mnie ze szczątkowym zaciekawieniem. - Co tym razem? Zatopiłaś dom sąsiadów wodą z hydrantu? Włamałaś się do systemu szkoły?

Skinęłam głową twierdząco.

- I? - ponaglił mnie, a ja wyszczerzyłam zęby.

- I nic. Musiałam przełączyć system pożarowy na dzisiejsze lekcje. Kumasz dwie pod rząd godziny matematyki... - nie dokończyłam.

Ziewnął.

- Czasem cie nie rozumiem, dziewuszko. Masz łeb na karku, komputerowiec z ciebie pierwszej wody, a robisz takie debilizmy - Posterunkowy Szynka jak zwykle mówił szczerze i wszystko wprost. Potem machnął na mnie ręką i wskazał kompa. Pochylił się lekko i szepnął:

- Ściągnąłem nową grę od Abstergo Entertainment - jego głos przypominał bzyczenie osy - No wiesz, nowa, nie ma jeszcze cracka na necie... Mogłabyś?

Przesiadłam się na jego miejsce, a on zawisł mi nad plecami.

- Się rozumie - skomentowałam to tylko tak, wiedząc że mam z głowy areszt, czy jakiekolwiek problemy. W domu też się nie dowiedzą. Matka zostanie poinformowana przez dyrektora o zawieszeniu na kilka dni i to tyle.

Postukałam w klawisze, popoprawiałam kilka wierszy w plikach gierki. I do domu.

Matki jeszcze nie było, podejrzewałam niejasno, że dzisiaj znowu późno wróci, zwalając winę na szefa. Ojca nie miałam, zginął w wypadku samochodowym, jak jechał po pijaku do domu.

Poszłam w kierunku pokoju, który nazywałam swoim, mimo że tutaj też tkwiła pralka. Nasz dom był ciasny. Mamy pokój także był kuchnią, a sama łazienka zbudowana była z kawałka korytarza. Ciasny, ale własny, tak mówiła mama.

Odpaliłam komputer, stary zdezelowany złom, prezent od ''wujka'', jednego z fagasów mamy. Myślał cieć, że wkupi się w moje łaski, by umawiać się z mamą. Gdyby naprawdę mu zależało, kupił by coś normalnego, a nie sprzęt z poprzedniego wieku.

Przeszło mi do głowy, by przygotować coś do jedzenia dla matki. Potem stwierdziłam, że z nas dwu to ona robi za tą dorosłą. Niech sobie radzi, zwłaszcza, że widziałyśmy się tylko czasem w weekendy.

Ekran zabłysnął.

ICEWIND.

Z zaciekawieniem spojrzałam na komunikator. Nie pierwszy raz spotykam kogoś, kto zamiast przywitania, pisze mój nick.

NO?, odpisałam.

BYŁAŚ BARDZO NIEGRZECZNĄ DZIEWCZYNKĄ. KIEDY NAUCZYSZ SIĘ, ŻE CHCĘ DLA CIEBIE DOBRZE?

Parsknęłam.

Wystukałam szybko odpowiedź.

ZNOWU CHCESZ MI DAĆ WYKŁAD, JAK TO SZKODLIWE JEST WŁAMYWANIE DO CZYIŚ KOMPÓW? SZKOŁA TYLKO PODEJRZEWA, ŻE TO JA.

Na odpowiedź czekałam dość długo.

ALEŻ MOJA DROGA, NIE CHODZI MI O SZKOŁĘ, CHOCIAŻ JA TEŻ PRZESTAWIŁBYM PLAN JEŚLI CHODZI O MATEMATYKĘ... CHODZI MI O PLIKI, KTÓRE RADOŚNIE OBEJRZAŁAŚ SOBIE W JEDNEJ Z ODNÓG ABSTERGO.

Zmarszczyłam brwi. No tak, ostatnio szukając ciekawych nowości, nad czym pracuje ta firma, znalazłam coś, co zwało się Projektem Powrotu. Nie miałam pojęcia co to jest. Nie kojarzyło mi się to z niczym, mimo że lubiłam być poinformowana jeszcze przed wszystkimi, co oglądają dzienniki. Więc zaczęłam szukać. Mnóstwo niezrozumiałych słów, jakieś inicjały, znaki... To wszystko co znalazłam. Pisanie coś o Ośrodku Szkoleniowym dla Nauki w Nowym Yorku. Nazwisko William Miles... Kupa bzdur, ot co.

DAJ SOBIE NA LUZ, NIC CIEKAWEGO TAM NIE BYŁO. TYLKO NAZWISKO, MIEJSCE I KUPA ŚMIECIA, opisałam.

NAZYWASZ DO "NICZYM"?

Zabawne, ale tekst na ekranie wydawał mi się cyniczny. Tak, jakby ktoś to wypowiedział z podniesioną bezczelnie brwią.

OSTRZEGAŁEM, ICEWIND. CIEBIE JUŻ NIE MA. UCIEKAJ, PÓKI MOŻESZ, DZIEWCZYNKO.

Prychnęłam, wyłączając komputer.

Weszłam do pokoju mamy i zrobiłam sobie słodkiej herbaty. Postanowiłam zaczekać na matkę, byle tylko nie zajmować się lekcjami. Zresztą, po co? Przecież mnie zawiesili.

**xXx**

Żabol czekał na mnie przed stoiskiem z ulotkami naszej szkoły. Głupota, jeśli chodzi o reklamowanie tak nędznej budy, jak ta. Stała we wstrętnej dzielnicy, gdzie nawet psy szczekały tyłkami, więc durny dyrektor postanowił ściągnąć tutaj młodzież lepiej się ucząca. Jasne, jakby krowy umiały latać, to też by latały.

Żabol był iście istotą z kosmosu. Nosił farbowane na biało włosy, a jego twarz była tak obdarzona kolczykami, że powinien uważać na maniaków magnesów na lodówkę. Żabol to po prostu Żabol - kompletnie aspołeczny typ, który nadawałby się na atrakcję w cyrku.

Zza jego plecami wyrósł Lordzik. Kompletne nasze przeciwieństwo. Wysoki, przystojny, grał w football i był znany tej specjalistycznej, różowolubnej części babskiej społeczności. Blond włosy piękniś, ksywę dostał w sytuacji, kiedy na bajer wybrał gadkę o rycerzach.

- Jesteś wreszcie - Żabol uśmiechnął się, widząc moją skromną osobę. Byłam pulchna, miałam niebieskie włosy i powycierany strój, który nie nadawał się na spacery wśród ludzi.

- Za co właściwie zostałaś zawieszona? - zainteresował się Lordzik, siadając na schodach i klepiąc miejsca obok niego - Wszyscy gadają, ale nikt nic nie wie.

Ziewnęłam i zaprezentowałam minę pod tytułem "I tak nie powiem". Obaj panowie westchnęli.

- Mniejsza o to. Dzisiaj jakiś gość w garniaku cię szukał. Gadał, że jest od mundurowych i nie gadam o policji - zagrzmiał Żabol. Obserwowałam kolczyk w jego brwiach. Rytmicznie się poruszał - znak, że chłopak jest mocno zdenerwowany.

Wzruszyłam ramionami ze znudzeniem, ale szybko przypomniała mi się rozmowa na komunikatorze. Potem westchnęłam. Naoglądałam się zbyt wielu filmów.

Chwile potem ktoś przycisnął mnie do podłogi. Wrzasnęłam. Dwa głośne uderzenia, i obaj moi przyjaciele polegli u moich stóp z głośnym łoskotem. Ktoś trzymał mi rękę na karku, w tle słyszałam krzyki. Udało mi się na tyle unieść głowy, by zobaczyć buty tego, który mnie trzymał. Z korytarza usłyszałam, jak ktoś wybiega.

- Pomocy! - wrzasnęłam. Osoba, która mnie trzymała, potrząsnęła mną mocno.

- Oddaj dziewczynę, a przeżyjesz - odezwał się głos należący do gościa w garniturze, który wybiegł z korytarza. Udało mi się przekręcić na bok, przez co widziałam, że w dłoni ma broń. Zagryzłam wargi, nie chcąc krzyczeć. Boże, ja się zmienię, naprawdę! Zacznę chodzić do szkoły, uczyć się i szanować matkę! Chcę tylko obudzić się w moim łóżku po tym popieprzonym śnie!

Mężczyzna, który trzymał mnie za bluzę, westchnął teatralnie.

- Hm, pomyślmy - uśmiechnął się leniwie, po czym wyciągnął błyskawicznie gnata i wystrzelił. Raz.

Ten odgłos zapamiętam do końca życia. Ciało lecące do tyłu. Krew. I szum, który cały czas słyszałam.

Mężczyzna podźwignął mnie na nogi bez trudu. Spojrzałam na niego sennie. Oderwanie oczu od trupa było bardzo trudne. Przyjrzałam mu się wciąż nie do końca wiedząc, gdzie jestem. Jego twarz była jakby rozmyta, jak postać z gier na platformie z problemem z grafiką. Rozmywał się, jakby dwie twarze próbowały się nadać jednocześnie - blondyn o mocnej szczęce i wychudzony brunet. One się scalały. Zamrugałam kilkakrotnie i stwierdziłam, że wydawało mi się. Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna coś do mnie mówił.

- Pytam, czy dobrze się czujesz?

To chyba najgłupsze pytanie pod słońcem. Właśnie widziałam, jak zastrzelił tego drugiego, a on ot tak pyta? Wolałam milczeć.

Popatrzył na mnie jeszcze jeden raz i wciąż trzymając mocno za ramię, pociągnął za sobą.

- Ej, gdzie idziesz - rzuciłam, starając się zahamować butami. Przypominało to raczej siłowanie się z dźwigarem, po prostu holował mnie za sobą bez najmniejszego trudu. W drugiej dłoni wciąż trzymał broń.

- Mówię do ciebie... - zaczęłam ze strachem.

Spojrzał na mnie ostrzegawczo, przez co posłusznie zamknęłam usta. Boże, on mnie chce porwać.

Korytarze były puste. Przecież już powinna być tutaj policja. Powinni otoczyć teren i...

- Wpadłaś w kłopoty, nie ma co. Ale nie bój nic, wyciągnę nas z tego.

"Nas"? I jakie kłopoty? No nie licząc trupa, oczywiście. Zachichotałam. Nagle wszystko zaczęło być zabawne. Słyszałam kiedyś, że człowiek potrafi dziwnie się zachowywać, jeśli dozna szoku. Miałam wrażenie, że nadszedł mój czas i wydawało się być to całkiem zabawne.

- Uważaj! - krzyknął ten, który mnie trzymał. Potem poczułam szarpnięcie w bok. Zerknęłam w dół. Widok mojej własnej krwi spowodował, że poczułam się chora. Zamknęłam oczy i poleciałam do tyłu.

Potem była ciemność. Bolesna, dodam tylko.


	3. Rozdział 2 - No, i się zaczęło

Budzenie się nie było przyjemnie. Zawsze rozdziały książek, które namiętnie czytywałam tak się zaczynały. Jednak czytanie fikcji, a sprawdzenie na własnej skórze, jak to jest obudzić się obolała i z mdłościami, było kompletnie czymś innym.

Podniosłam dłoń.

Potem zamarłam. Przypomniało mi się wszystko. Lordzik i Żabol upadający obok mnie. Trup, który chyba chciał mnie zabić. Dziwny gość, który chciał mnie zabrać ze sobą.

Rozejrzałam się. Byłam sama w zaśmieconym, ciasnym pokoju w stylu tych hotelowych w nieciekawych dzielnicach. Na dobrą sprawę sama pochodziłam z takiej dzielnicy, więc nie zrobiło to na mnie wrażenia. Na stoliku niedaleko łóżka leżało pudełko z pizzą. Ktokolwiek tutaj urzędował, był strasznym brudasem, nawet większym ode mnie, a coś to znaczyło. Leżałam na kraciastym kocu, zjedzonym przez mole, patrzyłam na powyginane szafki kuchenne.

Dźwignęłam się do siadu.

- Na twoim miejscu bym nie był taki ostry, dziecino - powiedział głos dość radośnie - Nie to, że się znam, ale groziło ci wstrząśnienie mózgu, chyba. To tak między nami.

O dziwo nie przestraszyłam się. Wysoki mężczyzna, rozpoznawałam go ze szkoły. To on tak radośnie holował mnie za sobą. Był naprawdę dziwaczny. Raz gdy rzuciłam na niego okiem, to był ciemnowłosym chudzielcem, następnym razem wydawało mi się, że ma jaśniejsze włosy. Zadziwiające, ale nie byłabym też pewnie w stanie zauważyć go w tłumie. Jakoś nie pasował.

- Eee... Cześć? - zawahałam się. Na dobrą sprawę nie miałam pojęcia, co to za jeden.

Zaśmiał się.

- No cześć, cześć! - wykrzyknął. Podszedł bliżej, z rękami w kieszeni. Przysiadł na łóżku na którym siedziałam i przyjrzał mi się.

- Wydaje się, że z tobą wszystko w porządku - mruknął po dobrej chwili, jakby tracąc nastrój.

Nie omieszkałam się.

- Jak chcesz, mogę pojęczeć i poudawać, że tak nie jest - zaproponowałam butnie. Cholera, a matka mówiła, by nie drażnić nieznanych mi typów. Co prawda mówiła tak o każdym, ale ja wolałam dopowiedzieć sobie swoje.

Uniósł brew.

- Nie trzeba - zaprzeczył ze śmiechem. Westchnął jednak - No, teraz powiesz mi, co takie zrobiłaś, że wkurzyłaś Abstergo?

Zawahałam się. Przypomniałam mi się po raz kolejny rozmowa na komunikatorze. ZAPHIR wspominał, że zrobiłam błąd. Ale niby jaki? To, że poczytałam sobie kilka bzdur? Przedtem jakoś im nie przeszkadzało, kiedy szukałam u nich informacji o grach komputerowych...

Milczałam uparcie. Chyba go to rozdrażniło.

- Słuchaj, nie będę ściemniał. Masz duże kłopoty. Kojarzysz tego gościa, co chciał cię zastrzelić? On był od Abstergo. Wierz mi lub nie, ale oni będą chcieli cię dorwać, więc może wyartykułuj kilka słów na ten temat - jego głos zrobił się ni to ostry, ni naglący. Naprawdę dziwny gość.

Wzruszyłam ramionami. I zrobiłam coś, czego chyba nigdy do końca nie zrobiłam - powiedziałam prawdę. Od faktu dokopania się przez przypadek do plików tejże firmy, kończąc na osobie, która od pewnego czasu komunikowała się ze mną przez sieć.

Mężczyzna przez dłuższy czas milczał. A jeśli i on będzie chciał w końcu mnie zabić? Tamten w szkole nie żartował, było widać, że chce mi zrobić szybkie kuku. Zagryzłam zęby.

- Hm, możesz powiedzieć mi kim jesteś i skąd wiedziałeś? - zapytałam nieśmiało. Nie chciałam go drażnić. Nie wiem dlaczego... Jakie nie wiem? Zastrzelił z zimną krwią obcego człowieka. Matka mówiła, że mam nie wpadać w kłopoty. Mówiła, że jak dalej będę robić co chcę, to nie wyrosnę na nikogo dobrego, że nie będę mieć niczego. Jak ona.

Zakryłam twarz w dłoniach, już nawet nie czekając na odpowiedź.

- Hej, spokojnie, niunia - rzucił o dziwo opiekuńczym tonem - Nic ci nie zrobię i nie pozwolę też innym. Jestem Clay, okay?

Skinęłam głową.

- Karla - przedstawiłam się, chociaż trochę bez sensu. Musiał o mnie sporo wiedzieć, skoro pojawił się tam akurat w momencie, kiedy nastąpiło największe zamieszanie. - Pewnie nie mogę wrócić do domu? - zapytałam domyślnie.

Skinął głową. Podrapał się po karku, po czym skinął głową.

- Będzie najlepiej jak zostaniesz ze mną. Zresztą, skoro jesteś takim komputerowcem przydasz mi się. -Zamrugał, zerkając na moje niebieskie włosy i podrapaną twarz - Lepiej usiądź wygodniej, bo opowieść była dłuuuga.

Była długa, poważnie. I zadziwiająca. To, co opowiadał bardziej nadawało się na serial fantasy, niż coś realnego, co mu się przytrafiło. Umarł przez bandę zwaną Templariuszami, jednak tylko i wyłącznie fizycznie. Jego jaźń pozostała, zresztą dzięki temu udało mu się "opętać" ciało jednego z nich. Bez jaj, koleś, że skoro wyglądam jak efekt skrzyżowania wariata i kosmity, to masz prawo wygadywać bzdury?

Uśmiechnęłam się z politowaniem.

- Ależ oczywiście. Pewnie, jasne i w ogóle - mruknęłam pod nosem.

Westchnął. Wyciągnął dłoń. Z przerażeniem widziałam, że po tym jak odgiął nadgarstek wyskakuje zza niego cienkie ostrze. Otworzyłam usta.

- To jedna z broni asasyńskich. Zabrałem go z ciała gościa, który też mi nie uwierzył - powiedział. Zapatrzył się na moją twarz, która musiała być teraz odbiciem strachu, bo westchnął - Wybacz, to nie miało brzmieć jak groźba. Asasyni i Templariusze od wieków tłuką się ze sobą. Oni chcą władzy, asasyni chcą wolności, ja osobiście chcę Templarów w jednej, głębokiej trumnie. Oni chcą trumny dla mnie i dla ciebie. Tak to w skrócie wygląda.

Dalej nie wierzyłam, więc machnął ręką. Znów wydawał mi się dziwnie rozmyty. Tak, jakby jego twarz walczyła z cudzą. Potarłam się po skroni.

- Jak długo tu zostaniemy? - zapytałam. Raczej nie miałam co marzyć o ucieczce. Jeśli faktycznie mam aż tak duże kłopoty, jak mówił Clay, to znaczy że i tak nie ma dokąd wracać.

Pokręcił głową.

- Nie, góra do jutra. Ta dzielnica będzie szybko przetrzepana, podejrzewam, że już zaczęli - chwycił pudełko od pizzy i wyciągnął spoty kawałek. Poczęstował mnie również - Wiem, że pewnie będziesz chciała wrócić do domu, że będziesz tęsknić, ale...

- Spoko - przerwałam mu, przyglądając się jedzeniu. Wyglądała na świeżą. Z pieczarkami, pepperoni i czymś co nie mogłam zidentyfikować. Ważne, że na mnie nie patrzyła - Matka pomyśli, że znów przeżywam bunt i że uciekłam z domu. Może nawet odetchnie z ulgą - stwierdziłam zajadle - W końcu bachor w domu przeszkadza w znalezieniu nowego fagasa.

Popatrzył na mnie długo z błąkającym się na ustach uśmieszkiem. Potem jednak skinął głową, jakby siląc się, by nie skomentować to należycie.

- Mniejsza - ocenił tylko, po czym wziął tak wielki kęs, że zastanawiałam się czy się nie udławi. A jednak nie - Określę to tak, musimy ci zmienić wygląd, potem poszukam nowego miejsca. - Wyciągnął z szafki obok niego miniaturowego laptopa. Zaśmiał się, kiedy zaświeciły mi się oczy - Spróbuj znaleźć coś ciekawego na gościa o nazwisko Newmann. Adrian Newmann konkretnie. Wrócę za najwyżej godzinę. No dwie, jeśli się nie wyrobię od razu.

Zostawił mnie samą.

cztery miesiące później.

- Osobiście myślę, że dziewucha ściemnia - stwierdził Conrad Thornton, uśmiechając się złośliwie. Był starszym facetem z tak pobrużdżoną twarzą, że wyglądał jak te łamigłówki - połącz punkty. Siwiejący, paskudny gość, który niemal od początku mnie nie lubił. Kaczmarek uratował go prawie w tym samym stylu co mnie. No dobrze, trupów było więcej. Już chyba przez te miesiące przyzwyczaiłam się, że przy nim ludzie padają jak muchy. Conrad był zbyt ciekawski, zadawał zbyt wiele pytań. Specjalista od historii i nauk podobnych, pracował w jednej z firm Abstergo i odkrył, że duże sumy znikają jak w czarodziejskim worku. Zadawał pytania i źle skończył. Znaczy z nami.

- Osobiście myślę, że Conny nie myśli - zauważyłam spokojnie, przebierając palcami po klawiaturze. Zamrugałam, nawet nie odrywając spojrzenia od ekranu. Clay, który siedział niedaleko mnie i w dość prowokujący sposób jadł banana przewrócił oczyma.

Thornton zagryzł silnie zęby. Chciałam poradzić mu, by zainwestował w dentystę, ale wzrok Kaczmarka stanowczo powiedział mi, bym tego nie robiła. Conrad na ogół był nerwowym facetem, który ograniczał się do słów, ale kiedyś dostał takiej histerii, że zaczął płakać. A następnie rzucać talerzami. W Claya.

- Jesteś pewna, że to tam? - zapytał. Spojrzałam na niego znad laptopa - Nie denerwuj się, dziecino...

Nie odpowiedziałam. Miałam dość bycia traktowania mnie jak bachora, który nic nie wie. Może i nie wszystko faktycznie wiedziałam, to jednak mogliby trochę spuścić z tonu. Conrad prychnął.

- Ostatnio też była pewna, że znaleźliśmy odpowiednie miejsce - rzucił. Włożył na nos okulary i zaczął wertować dane, które znalazłam na serwerach jednego z Templariuszy. Mężczyzna przysiadł na wygodnym krześle i nastąpiła wspaniała cisza. Oczywiście jednak nie na długo.

- I oczywiście, co mówię z pewna satysfakcją, nie znaleźliśmy niczego konkretnego... - tyrał nadal.

Clay poruszył się, podnosząc dłoń.

- Nie? - zapytał, pokazując nam drugą rękawicę z ukrytym ostrzem.

Conny oczywiście musiał dodać swoje dwa grosze. Chociaż w jego wypadku to raczej było dwanaście groszy. Po jednym zdaniu na bank się nie przymknie. Wiem, że irytował mnie podwójnie i jestem na niego patologicznie uczulona, od czasu na mój widok wykrzyknął "Dziwadło!".

- Może nie zauważyłeś, ale nie odpowiadam, za to, co wypisują w swoich danych Templary - szybko podłapałam tą nazwę od Claya. Przewróciłam oczyma i machnęłam dłonią w kierunku komputera, malowniczo rozłożonego przed moją skromną osobą - Myślisz, że to fajne jest siedzieć i ślęczeć nad kompem po kilkanaście godzin dziennie tylko o chlebie i wodzie? - zapytałam z wściekłością.

Clay patrzył w sufit. Za każdym razem to robił, kiedy zaczynałam pyskować Thorntonowi.

- I coli. I chipsach. I ciastkach z czekoladą. I samą czekoladą... - zaczął wymieniać lekkim, niewinnym tonem do nikogo konkretnego.

Pokazałam mu międzynarodowy znak przyjaźni jednego palca.

Mimo, że musiałam zmienić kolor włosów, ubierałam się nadal pstrokato. I na pewno nie zmieniłam swojego zachowania. Co prawda Clay pilnował, bym nie próbowała chodzić po ulicach tak "charakterystyczna", to jednak i tak na wiele mi pozwalał. Zauważyłam, że ma do mnie dziwną słabość. Niejasno podejrzewałam, że ma to coś wspólnego z tym, że jestem od obu sporo młodsza. Zwłaszcza od dziadka Connego, co kilka razy z radością podkreśliłam.

W chwili obecnej pomieszkiwaliśmy w wysokościowcu. Dom był przeciwpancerny i miał w sobie pochowaną taką ilość broni, że każdy skład artyleryjski byłby zazdrosny. To była sprawka Claya. Z jego z kolei powodu musieliśmy mieć dobrze zaopatrzone zaplecze medyczne, bo czasem po jego rajdach trzeba było go łatać. Na ogół wracał z nich mocno zakrwawiony. Co prawda nie swoją krwią, ale zdarzało się i tak.

Mieszkanie było kilkupokojowe i ekskluzywne. Podobało mi się tutaj to, jak jest wiele miejsca. Nawet pralnia, którą zresztą nie bardzo używaliśmy, była większa, niż moje i mamy całe mieszkanie. Było jasne i miało olbrzymią kuchnię, którą praktycznie obięłam w posiadanie. Nie to, że ze względu na gotowanie. Chodziło raczej o krzesła. Kiedy siedzi się po kilkanaście godzin dziennie w jednym miejscu, okazuje się, że wygodne krzesła to podstawa. Pieniądze Templarów, którymi radośnie rezydował Kaczmarek mogły kupić naprawdę wszystko.

Clay ze znudzeniem przypatrywał się mojej i Connego pracy. Miałam wrażenie, że stara się być czasem na siłę pomocny. Kiedyś powiedział, na samym początku naszej znajomości, że nienawidzi bezruchu, że zbyt długo był uwięziony w czymś, co nazywane było Animusem, że teraz po prostu musiał robić cokolwiek.

- Na dobrą sprawę, Clay - Conrad zignorował mnie już fachowo i zwrócił się do młodszego mężczyzny - Na cholerę cię tak interesuje ten cały Projekt? Według wszelkich opinii wystarczająco dajesz popalić Abstergo.

Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie. Jeszcze niedawno sam Thornton nie wierzył, że w ogóle coś takiego istnieje jak Projekt Powrotu. Teraz z kolei uważał, że to tajemniczy i złowieszczy plan Templarów do powrotu na szczyt. I oczywiście myślał, że ma rację.

Ja sama odkryłam dość z trudem, że czymkolwiek jest ten cholerny Projekt, to pochłania więcej funduszy, niż wszystkie inne i to razem wzięte. Clay za każdym razem, jak udało mi się coś wygrzebać, niemalże skakał z radości. Udało mu się nawet jakiegoś naukowca pochwycić żywcem, ale gość był tak przerażony, że dorwał go znany im wszystkim "Kosiarz Abstergo", że padł na zawał. Clay twierdził, że to pierwsza śmierć, jaką spowodował w ten sposób. Thornton uważał, że Clay jest psychiczny.

Wystukałam kilka wierszy poleceń. Potem wytrzeszczyłam oczy.

- Eureka! - wrzasnęłam.


End file.
